Diskussion:Galaktisches Imperium
Gründer Wieso steht als Gründer des Imperiums Sidious drin, Palpatine hat doch das Imperium im Senat ausgerufen, und nur die wenigsten wussten von seiner Identität als Sith-Lord. Also sollte nicht besser die Version von 81.5.235.18 beibelassen werden? --Anakin 21:28, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt... aber solange es noch zwei Artikel sind, würde ich ihn als Sith als Initiator des Imperiums (war ja sein Plan) da stehen haben, aber Palpi als Anführer. --Modgamers 21:30, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm, da hast du schon recht, aber wenn es sowieso die selbe Person ist, wieso sollte man dann nicht die Version der IP lassen, denn ich finde so ist es etwas verwirrend. Agenommen es kommt jemand, der nichts von Palpatine/Sidious als eine Person weiß, der denk dann es seien zwei komplett unterschiedliche Personen. Wenn man beide Namen sowohl als Gründer als auch als Anführer verwendet, ist das meiner Meinung nach viel klarer. Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:38, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :hmm... ich denke schon das man davon ausgehen kann, das die Besucher alle Filme gesehn haben, da geht das ja draus hervor (selbst wenn man nur 5 astück gesehn hatt). Das kann man schon vorraussetzen. --Modgamers 21:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Quellen wie findet ihr die veränderungen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.114.32 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:45, 9. Jun. 2007) :Eiegentlich ziemlich gut und waren auch bitter nötig, nur sind sie leider nicht mit Quellen belegt. Nett währe auch, wenn du dich registrieren würdest. --Modgamers 16:47, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) eigentlich wollte ich kunst un medien im imperium noch weiter beschreiben und danach die etablierung seiner macht und die ausbreitung seiner herrschaft eifügen .das bisherige ist nicht gerade sehr beeindrucken. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.115.87 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:09, 9. Jun. 2007) :du hast noch nich darauf geantwortet, woher du das alles hast... ich mein du hast es dir sicherlich ja nicht ausgedacht oder ? --Modgamers 17:10, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ich habe mir die sachen nicht ausgedacht.oder schöpfst du bei etwas verdacht. modgamers, bist du noch da? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.116.72 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:30, 9. Jun. 2007) :ja noch bin ich da... dauert halt etwas zu schreiben.. ist ja kein chat. Nein... ich schöpfe keinen verdacht nun weiß ich aber immernoch nicht wo du die herhast... Wir haben hier halt einen gewissen Anspruch, und wollen, und müssen alles was wir hier zusammentragen mit offiziellen Quellen belegen. Abgeschriebene oder erfundene sachen löschen wir wieder. Ich weiß, dass was du geschrieben hast, gehört zum Imperium aber ich will halt wissen, woher du das alles hast. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Modgamers (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:32, 9. Jun. 2007) Gut ich hoffe das waren quellen genug.wobei zwei nicht stimmen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.116.253 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:29, 9. Jun. 2007) :wie nicht stimmen ? --Modgamers 19:31, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) darksaber. ist mir gerade eben aufgefallen, gemeinsam mit the new essential guide to alien species (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.116.253 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:33, 9. Jun. 2007) :also darksaber würd ich sagen ja, da Daala dort was über den chauvinismus sagt (aber meienr meinung nach nicht genug für eienen so langen absatz)... aber warum sollen die falsch sein ? --Modgamers 19:36, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) stimmt du hast recht,daala taucht dort ja auf.na gut dann habe ich mich höchstwahrcheinlich geirrt.tut mir leid,wenn ich dich irritiert habe.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.116.253 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:40, 9. Jun. 2007) ::gut das wären kunst und medien.als nächstes bearbeite ich den aufstieg des imperiums und danach dessen fall.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.110.129 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:46, 9. Jun. 2007) :könntest du dich, dafür bitte in der Jedipedia anmelden ? ich mag das nicht so gerne, wenn IPs rumlaufen und sachen beearbeiten... --Modgamers 21:49, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Außerdem noch eine Bitte: verwende bitte auch nach Satzzeichen Leerzeichen, sonst machst du nur anderen die Arbeit, sie einzufügen. Unterschreibe außerdem in den Diskusionsseiten deinen Beiträge mit 4 ~, die dann automatisch in deinen Signatur mit Zeitstempel umgewandelt werden. Das ist in der Jedipedia so üblich. Admiral Ackbar 00:24, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Anmelden SO.... nun muss ich dich nötigen dich anzumelden, bevor du weitere Änderung vornimmst liebe IP. --Modgamers 10:49, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :tut mir leid, aber ich sage NEIN! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.106.161 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:24, 11. Jun. 2007) und warum ? --Modgamers 12:27, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :darum.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.106.161 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:27, 11. Jun. 2007) ach deshelb... ne nu sach.. warum ? --Modgamers 12:29, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Jo ich wär auch dafür das du dich hier anmeldest, ist so für uns und für dich bequemer. Du bleibst auch weiterhin anonym, du brauchs nix über dich preis zugeben wenn de nit wills Jango 12:31, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Wir können und wollen dich natürlich nicht zwingen, dich hier anzumelden. Aber es entstehen dadurch wirklich nur Vorteile. Erstens wissen wir, mit wem wir reden. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, warst du während dieser Diskussion hier unter sechs verschiedenen IPs aktiv. Für dein Gegenüber ist es da viel angenehmer, wenn er unter deinen Beiträgen eine vertraute Signatur vorfindet. Das fördert auch das Vertrauen, weil man deinen Namen gleich mit deinen bisherigen Beiträgen in Verbindung bringt. Du hast den Vorteil, dass du z.B. ganz einfach alle deine Artikel und Bearbeitungen einsehen kannst. Du hast auch die Möglichkeit, dich per E-mail informieren zu lassen, wenn Änderungen an für dich interessanten Artikeln vorgenommen wurden. Weil Artikel deinen Namen in der Versionsgeschichte tragen, kannst du auch später damit angeben, dass du sie geschrieben hast ;), was bei einem Haufen gesichtsloser IPs schwierig wird. Dir entstehen dadurch auch keine Kosten und du kannst weiterhin anonym bleiben, wenn du willst. Wie gesagt, ist es natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber eine Anmeldung wäre wirklich nur von Vorteil. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:36, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :wie findet ihr die veränderungen? ich bräuchte einige neue meinungen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.119.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:03, 14. Jun. 2007) ::Erst möchte ich mal wissen, warum du dich nicht anmeldest und hier so unbekannt herumspuckst! Ein eigenes Benutzerkonto ist doch sehr viel besser. Es ist kostenlos, anonym und erleichtert hier die Handhabung und die Kommunikation mit dir und anderen. Es wäre für alle zum Vorteil, wenn du dich als engagierter Autor anmelden würdest. Natürlich hat ein Benutzerkonto keinerlei Verpflichtungen oder sowas... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:08, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :das werde ich nun mal nicht tun. fehlt euch der intellekt dies zu verstehen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.119.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:20, 14. Jun. 2007) Wir verstehen nur nich, warum. --Asajj Ventress 22:24, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :darum.und jetzt beantwortet bitte meine frage. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.119.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:31, 14. Jun. 2007) ::Ich finde deine veränderungen gut, nur müssen sie vom optischen her noch ein weing bearbeitet werden, ich könnte dir das genauer erklären, wenn du dich anmelden würdest, aber da dus nicht willst, werde ich das auch nicht machen. musst du halt selber mit klar kommen. Boba 22:43, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :um himmels willen!ich habe meine gründe mich nicht anzumelden.es ist nicht mein ziel euch auf die nerven zu gehen oder schaden anzurichten.ich habe nun mal eine gewisse ... distanz gegenüber dem internet und bleibe misstrauisch.bitte akzeptiert dies doch endlich. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.119.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:53, 14. Jun. 2007) :bitte.nun glaubt mir doch (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.119.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:03, 14. Jun. 2007) ::Klar doch verstehe ich doch, wollte nur wissen ob dus dir nicht doch überlegst, dann sag ic dir halt so was du noch ändern könntest. Du könntest eine unterüberschrift über die Punkte Religion, Rassismus und Chauvinismus setzten und zwar: Auswirkungen und Verhalten oder etwas ähnliches, dass würde dem ganzen mehr Übersicht verschaffen. Bitte denke jetzt nicht würden dich oder deine Gründe nicht akzeptieren, aber wer so ein engagement an den Tag lehnt, wäre eine Bereicherung für uns, aber wenn du nicht möchtest, akzeptieren wir dass natürlich. Ich will dich ja nicht neren, aber es bliebe die möglichkeit es wie Obi-Wan K. zu machen, der hat nämlich keine benutzerseite, die musst du ja dann nicht erstellen, du bliebest genauso nonym wie jetzt. Aber wie gesagt, ich akzeptiere deine Gründe(auch wenn ich sie nicht kenne) und es bleibt deine entscheidung, ich würde mich drüber freuen, wenn du dich anmelden würdest, aber du kannst genauso gut weiterhin als IP erweitern. Viele Grüße Boba 23:04, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :danke Boba.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.119.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:09, 14. Jun. 2007) ::Kein Problem, liebe IP ;) Boba 23:10, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :ich glaube ich melde mich nun doch an. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.176.119.232 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:13, 14. Jun. 2007) ::Ohh schön ich werde dich dann gleich begrüßen :) Boba 23:15, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Du musst dann halt nur irgendwas machen, damit ich sehe wo ich dich begrüßen kann(also unter welchem Namen) Boba 23:17, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ich grüße dich Boba sowie alle anderen. hier ist Dooku (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vandale118 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:26, 14. Jun. 2007) :Hallo, hab dir was auf die Diskussionseite geschrieben, wenn du eine Signatur machen willst, dann musst du einfach nur vier Tilden (~) machen, dann steht dein Name + Zeitstempel. Bei mir sieht das so aus --> Boba 23:36, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) nun Modgamers.ich hoffe jetzt bist du zufrieden. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vandale118 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:41, 14. Jun. 2007) also Boba,erläutere bitte noch einmal deinen vorschlag zur gliederung. übrigens vielen dank für den freundlichen empfang. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Vandale118 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:46, 14. Jun. 2007) :Da nichts für Dooku, also die Punkte Rassismus Religion und Chavinismus könnte man unter eine Überschrift setzten, d. h. eigentlich nur Rassismus und Chauvinismus, ich bin mir nur am zusammen suchen welche da passend wäre. Naja vielleicht fällt mir morgen ein wie. Übrigends Tilden macht man mit der taste Alt Gr und dem Plus neben dem Ü. Es ist nämlich üblich seine beiträge zu signieren, so werden diskussionen übersichtlicher und man weiss wer welchen beitrag bzw. kommentar abgegeben hat. Wäre schön, wenn du das bei deinen bisherigen kommentaren nachtragen würdest. Viel Grüße Boba 23:51, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) jetzt wo ich angemeldet bin sind die auseinandersetzungen hoffentlich vorbei. also an alle die gerade hier sind wie findet ihr meine veränderungen? Dooku Dooku 21:07, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::schön nicht mehr mit einer Nummer zu reden... guten Tag auch Dooku. PS es gibt oben auch ein knopf, der automatisch die Unterschrift setzt (der vorletzte) --Modgamers 21:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2007 (nicht bestanden) * :Wow ne kandidatur aber keine Stimme... Nunja, der Artikel ist zwar lang, jedoch gibt es Abschnitte die noch nicht ganz überprüft und wikifiziert wurden. Und ausser Geschichte ist auch nicht viel, auch wenn andere sachen da schon stehen, gehören die zu den mehr oder weniger unüberprüften Teilen. Militär fehlt, ausbreitung auch irgendwie und noch so ein paar andere Sachen... etwas was man (ich) in zukunft vielleicht nachtragen könnten... --Modgamers 17:40, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Deutliches Nein. Ich wollte da letztens noch eine Nacharbeit reinsetzten. --Darth Vader 17:42, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich an. @Moddi: Der Artikel wäre wirklich etwas für dich ...genau wie Thrawn ... --Bel Iblis Tee? 17:44, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist schön, aber Lesenswert ist der noch nicht. MfG - Cody 17:48, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Guter und informativer Artikel Tobias 18:01, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Zwar infomartiv. Aber Modgamers und die anderen haben recht. --Vandale_198 18:04, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert heißt, wert gelesen zu werden. Und dass man sich durch den Recht unverstänntlichen COMPOR/COMPNOR-Teil in Imperialisierung durchzuquält, ist der Artikel meiner Meinung nach nicht Wert, dass muss alles mal lesbarer vormuliert werden. Admiral Ackbar 18:09, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Den Teil "Gesellschaft" finde ich eigentlich schon lesenswert, aber den Rest nicht. | Meister Yoda 14:44, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) | * Nicht gut und nicht schlecht.Adi Sei 11:26, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich momentan auch noch nicht so ganz entscheiden.Mace Windu 33 20:30, 17 Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel schockt schon etwas, aber mir fehlt da noch zu viel. Viele Grüße. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:51, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Eigentlich nicht schlecht, aber es lässt sich noch einiges verbessern. Man sollte vielleicht abwarten, was sich da noch ändert ... - Nanil 12:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ist alles gesagt.--Yoda41 Admin 17:59, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Da ist teilweise auch eigene Meinung reingeschrieben. Der Rest wurde schon gesagt. Darth Maulhalten 20:56, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit einem Pro, 9 Kontras 3 neutralen und einer abwartenden Stimme ist dieser Artikel nicht zu einem lesenswerten Artikel erklärt worden. Admiral Ackbar 11:39, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gründe zur Nacharbeit Dass der Artikel bei der Wahl zur Lesenswertauszeichnung, komplett versagte überrascht mich nicht. Der Artikel muss dringends überarbeitet weden ich habe ihn mir gerade eben noch einmal durchgelesen und mir sind dabei folgende Punkte aufgefallen: #Kurze Abschnitte - Der Artikel enthält viel zu viele, viel zu kurze Abschnitte (Achtung:damit meine ich nicht die Überschriften) und regt daher überhaupt nicht zum Lesen an. Wenn man sich den ersten Teil der Geschichte um das Galaktische Imperium anguckt, dann wird man folgendes bemerken: Nach jedem zweitem oder drittem Satz wird ein neuer Absatz angefangen, dasssieht erstens total scheiße (tut mir leid wenn ich das so ausdrücke, aber so ist es nunmal) aus und behindert einen fließenden, gut zu lesenden Text erheblich. #Zeitform - Ab und zu ist mir aufgefallen, dass im Präsens geschrieben wurde (jedoch nicht allzuoft, kann auch sein das es nur einmal der Fall war), dass widerspricht nunmal den Richtlinien, ist aber okay, wenn viele Leute einen Artikel bearbeiten, dann kanns passieren, dass das übersehen und daher nicht geändert wird. #Formulierungen - Hin und wieder, fällt beim Lesen auf, dass ziemlich unglücklich formuliert wurde und Sätze keinen Sinn ergeben, was der Grund dafür ist, erfahrt ihr im nächstem Punkt. #Satzzeichen/Satzaufbau - Einige Sätze ergeben erst nach mehrmaligem lesen einen Sinn, weil entweder ein Satzzeichen vergessen oder zu viel gesetzt wurde. Manche Sätze sind auch so komisch veschachtelt, dass man sie am besten komplett auflösen und neu formulieren sollte. #Klammern - Hin und wieder, besonders im ersten Teil, fallem einem in Klammern gesetzte Erklärungen auf, die man besser in einem Nebensatz bzw. in einem Satz, der gar nicht erst eine Erklärung braucht, aufgehoen sind. #Listen - Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Der Text enthält tatsächlich eine Liste, gut versteckt, muss man dazu sagen, aber das widerspricht einem fließendem Text ziemlich enorm. Wo die Liste ist fragt ihr euch, sie ist im Abschnitt Imerialisierung, der ziemlich lang ist ohne Zweifel, aber die Abschnitte in die der Text unterteilt sind, fange alle so an: Der...., Das...., ständig hat man das Gefühl einen vollkommen neuen Text zu lesen, der mit dem vorherigen Teil gar nichts zu tun hat. Das muss geändert werden. #Bilder - Die Bilder sind ja schön und gut, aber sie sollten nicht im Artikel sein, wenn der Artikel diese Struktur und Form beibehält, da sie das geringe Lesevergnügen, durch Aufspaltung der, ohnehin schon zusammenhanglosen, Texte verschlechtern. #Ausführlichkeit - Einige Passagen setzen soviel Wissen voraus wie nur irgend möglich beziehungsweise behandeln Themen über die man Artikel schreiben könnte bzw. über die Artikel geschrieben wurden, stubmäsig. Siehe dazu das Zitat am Ende meiner Liste. #Sprünge im Geschehen - Teilweise werden sogar Ereignisse übersprungen, die wichtig für das Verständnis des Artikels sind. So das zum Negativem. Das Einzige, was gut an diesem Artikel ist, ist der letzte Punkt Gesellschaft. Das ist das einzige am gesamten Artikel, was sich wirklich zu lesen lohnt. Sollte das alles nicht geändert und der Artikel erneut vorgeschlagen werden, so bekommt er von mir keine Fürstimme. Boba 15:45, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS: hier das Zitat: Das Symbol Als ich eben in der Wookieepedia war ist mir lagweilig geworden und ich wollte mir auf Deutsch den Artikel "Imperium" durchlesen. Ich ging von der englischen zur deutschen Variante des Artikels und mir fiel auf, dass das Wappen des Imperiums auf WP anders aussieht als bei uns. Welches ist das richtige?--Gizor delso 12:51, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich glaube es sind beide richtig. denn es sind nur die farben vertauscht. Also beim einem Weiß -Schwarz beim anderen Schwarz-Weiß. Also ich glaube man kann beide nehmen. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 20:50, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Fakt ist: unser Bild hat keine Quellenangaben und beim Bild der Wookieepedia ist immerhin das Wasserzeichen der offiziellen Datenbank angegeben. Demnach würde ich sagen, dass unser Bild falsch ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 09:38, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Fragen Warum hatt das Imperium eigentlich nicht die Droiden der Kus übernommen und sie auf Planeten Stationiert um die "Allgemeine Sicherheit" zugewährliesten und um zu sorgen das es dort keine Rebellen aktivitäten gibt das wäre viel nutzlicher gewesen als sie zu deaktiveren oder was sagt ihr? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.95.186 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:45, 8. Mai 2008) :Tja... wäre vielleicht möglich gewesen, aber sollche Vermutungen gehören hier eigentlich nicht hin. 17:54, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Überarbeitung Ich hab mich mal an die Überarbeitung gemacht und hab bis "Machtbereich" alles durchgearbeitet. Hoffe die Veränderungen sind ok. mfg (62.180.36.30 23:55, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST)) Also, meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel noch zu subjektiv formuliert- Beispiel wäre unter anderem "Der folgende Krieg ...endete 19 VSY mit der Zerschlagung des Jedi-Ordens, der Beseitigung von Demokratie und Freiheit,...." Das Imperium würde wohl nicht sagen, dass es die Freiheit beseitigt hat^^ Mögen die Rebellen so gesehen haben, aber im Artikel wird das Imperium zu sehr als eine Art böse Gewaltherrschaft beschrieben, mit der niemand zufrieden war, obwohl seine Schlagworte Stabilität und Frieden war, zwar auf Kosten der Meinungsfreiheit, ok, aber eine große Menge wird das Imperium doch als gerecht empfunden haben? Eigentlich war das Imperium ja nur hart zu denen, die "kriminell" waren...Ich finde also, dass der Artikel wegen solcher Stellen nochmal überarbeitet werden sollte. KyleKatarn 18:17, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Geheime Order? Darth Sidious ließ anschließend die Order 66 ausführen, einer geheimen, seit langer Zeit beschlossenen Anweisung Ich dachte dass diese Order eine bekannte gewesen ist. Nicht geheim, sondern auch den Jedi bekannt, weil diese zu den 150 Notfallordern gehört. Oder liege ich im Unrecht? --Bikriki 18:05, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Schon richtig, aber er wird wohl kaum mit der Order 66 vor der Öffentlickeit geprahlt haben... Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 18:41, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Nichtsdestotrotz ist die Order eindeutig nicht geheim. Pandora Diskussion 18:51, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Hab ich doch gar nicht behauptet! Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 18:52, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Naja, aber der Abschnitt im Artikel ist somit falsch, weil die Order nicht geheim war. Pandora Diskussion 19:00, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Wieso sollte Palpatine denn in der Öffentligkeit nicht damit geprahlt haben? KyleKatarn 17:56, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Es würde doch den Jedi auffallen, dass der Kanzler da so eine Extraklausel hat, und wenn er in den schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Jedi sogar der Sith-Lord ist, könnten die ja was ahnen... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:21, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::: Achso, ich dachte, das bezieht sich auf die Zeit nach Order 66...Na dann, Danke für die Antwort :) KyleKatarn 19:01, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) etwas falsches in dem artikel steht bei dem einem bild mit darthh vader und palpaltine aus episode III.:Der Imperator und seine "Rechte Hand": Palpatine und Darth Vader. is das nicht iwie etwas komisch...das würde ja bedeuten das der imperator mit darth vader palpaltines "Rechte Hand"ist.und ihr freaks solltet wissen das das iwie mal nicht geht.mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 21:23, 15. Apr. 2011) :Da sehe ich keinen Fehler drin. Es heißt ja schließlich nicht "...und seine rechte Hand',' Palpatine und Darth Vader". In dem Fall hättest du wohl recht, und "Palpatine und Darth Vader" würde mit "seine rechte Hand" gleichgesetzt - was falsch wäre. Doch der Teil hinter dem Doppelpunkt gibt das vordere bloß in anderen Worten wieder, wobei Palpatine sinngemäß dem "Imperator" und Darth Vader seiner "rechten Hand" entspricht. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 23:10, 15. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Sith-Imperium ? Kann man das Galaktische-IMperium überhaupt zu den SIth-Imperien zählen ? Zwar wurde es von einemm Sith gegründet aber die meisten Einwohner wussten nicht wer die Sith waren beziehungsweise das sie noch existieren, außerdem past de Rassismus und Chauvinismus nicht zu den Sith. 'Avatar Yutaka (Diskussion) 18:45, 5. Jul. 2014 (UTC)Yutaka'''